


Sitter for hire

by Skiplowave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Eddie is part of MCU, F/M, Iron Fam, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony and Pepper have a date and in need of a sitter. Peter suggest Eddie Brock. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post  
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/185965003756/saw-seven-oomen-post-about-iron-fam-featuring

" Okay have your wallet, keys?"

" Yup?"

" Leave the iron man suit."

" But Pepper-

" Tony."

" Fine."

" And you have the correct address?"

" Friday can you tell Mrs.Stark that I indeed have the address?"

" _Sure do boss. Table for four at Nourriture de fantaisie for 8:30pm magic show starts promptly at 9:15 sharp."_

" Thank you Friday. And the sitter?"

Tony stopped fixing for his tie thinking for a moment. " A SITTER!?" The two looked up seeing Peter on the ceiling. " Yes Peter a sitter. Not just Morgan but for you AND Harley too." A muffled sound was heard as Harley pushed open the door annoyed and Morgan shyly waved at her parents. " Um me and Peter are 17 we do NOT need a babysitter. In fact we can watch Morgan on our own!" Pepper snorted and Tony glared at the kid. " Absolutely not. You two lost that privilege remember?" Peter dropped down trying to think of an excuse but gave up seconds after. " Ugh I still get shivers just thinking about those water balloons." Pepper shuttered putting on her earrings. " Anyway how far is the sitter." Tony chuckled nervously, " See about that...." Pepper shout the classic _really_ look. Which in turn got the two bickering.

" Hey what time is it, Pete?"

" Um almost 6:45."

" And how far is the restaurant?"

" About 30 minutes but since it's Friday gonna be some traffic."

" Yikes."

" Yup and if they keep this up only May and Happy will be only ones enjoying dinner and a show."

" Tony you had 3 weeks to get a sitter so we WOULDN'T be in this situation."

" And I did! Not my fault everyone was busy! Peter one of your friends must know a sitter or something right?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. His friends didn't need a sitter and he's not gonna call them to watch him. _There is one person that owes you a favor._ " Yeah I know someone Eddie Brock." Everyone looked at Peter surprised. " Friday background check please." A screen popped showing every and anything on Eddie. Thankfully nothing on his _certain friend._

" Hmm he's a reporter got fired and banned from certain parts of New York but he also took down a super iffy research center."

" Tony our reservation."

" Yes Mrs.Stark. Peter call him and hand me the phone soon as he picks up."

_That was easy_

" Y-yeah sure okay!"

* * *

**_Why are we doing this again Eddie?_ **

" Because V, we owe a certain spider a favor and his parents are stupid rich."

 **_We prefer stopping bad guys, maybe even bite some heads off._ ** **...**

" Dude gross. Besides with the pay I'll buy you chocolate and tater tots."

_**.....Fine. We want them deep fried too! With ice cream** _

" Yeah sure whatever now quiet we're here."

Eddie rang the doorbell and the door open revealing Peter. " Hey kid. Have to say you called at a good time I was actually gonna take care of some things." _**No you weren't. Why must you lie, Eddie?**_ Eddie ignored Venom as Peter let him inside the large house. " Eddie Brock?" Eddie looked up at _the_ Tony Stark. It was still hard to believe that was Peter's dad, adopted dad anyway.

" So you already know who I am so I'll cut to the chase. Since it's weekend Morgan can stay up to 11pm. Now see might trick you to letting her stay up to 11:15 just say no and close the door. Harley and Peter can stay up how ever long. **But** if you see any of them sneaking out, **follow them** _...._ so they don't get into trouble or hurt. Any questions?"

" Umm-"

" Well Friday can answer any questions you have, boys too. If anything should happen Friday will send a bot and if THAT goes wrong she'll call me and I really shouldn't explain what will happen if that point is reached..."

" Tony everything will be fine. We'll be gone for few hours I'm sure Mr.Brock will have things under control. Right?"

" Y-Yes Ma'am. Your kids are in good hands."

" Good! Okay we'll be going. Bye kids, be good, and please please don't give Mr.Brock a hard time okay?"

Eddie watch Pepper kiss her kids goodbye and grabbed her purse heading out. " And if anything of mind is broken I'm selling your toys. That includes you Morgan. Okay love you and have fun!" And the Starks were out the house and leaving the driveway. Eddie looked at the three siting on the sofa staring at him. _**Such tiny humans....so small.**_ " So yeah. Look so this isn't too painfully awkward why don't we order pizza and watch a movie? Sounds good?" The three nodded liking the idea. _Off to great start, good._

" So what toppings you guys want, cheese, pepperoni, or-"

" Pineapple and pepperoni!"

" Lots of pineapple!"

_**I like these two Eddie** _

" Ew pineapple gross. Just order regular pizza like a normal person."

Harley stated with disgust. _**Eddie we need to get rid of this child!**_ " NO!" The three looked at Eddie confused with his outburst. " I mean no why would you say that? Let's get one pepperoni and the other Hawaiian." Harley smiled pleased he got his own pizza. " Friday order us two pizzas please." Harley added moving to the couch, " _Sure thing, Harley."_ Eddie jumped at the female voice, _**They have a symbiote of their own?**_ Eddie shook his head. Tony was known for making robots and A.I this must have been one of them. " Mister?" Eddie looked down seeing Morgan tugging on his leg. " Yeah hun?" Morgan smiled handing Eddie a dvd cover.

" My Little pony friendship is magic?"

" YES!"

" OH GOD NO!"

Eddie looked at the boys and their polar reactions. " Harley you're such a brony you know that?" _**Brony?**_ Even Eddie had no clue what that is. " Sure kid we'll watch it. Sorry Peter you got out voted." Harley and Morgan cheered and Peter rolled his eyes annoyed. _**What is a brony, Eddie?** Don't know V but whatever it is we'll find out._

***

Everything was running smoothly. Kids were eating and watching the pony movie. Eddie didn't get why Harley was so into it but kids weren't arguing and that's all that matter. Tony called checking in and stated they'll be back around 1am. Which was fine by Eddie. _**What's that noise?**_ Eddie looked over seeing Peter's phone go off. " Oh um excuse me for a second...gotta go to the bathroom." Peter rushed off quickly before Eddie can say anything. " He's gonna be in there for a while just so you know." Harley mention eating some crust. " Yeah I know." The teen looked at him surprised, " Y-you do?" Eddie chuckled, " I know he's spider-man and he knows....look I owe the kid a favor and let's leave it at that." Harley and Morgan glanced at each other for a moment. Harley gave a devious smirk. 

" Well since you know what Peter is up to you gotta follow him."

" What."

" Yeah follow him!"

" He's probably off to stop some petty crimes the kid will be alright."

" Yes but Tony is super protective and a dad.And he **did** tell you to watch us. Plus do you really want Friday to alert him, send back up, followed by an angry Tony Stark?"

_**Hehe I like this one Eddie.** _

" *sigh* Alright you little shit. Get you and your sister shoes on and least track your spider brother."

" Little shit!"

Harley snorted, " Hey you said tha _t not me, that's on you." Eddie looked at Morgan still proud he swore. Oh this is gonna be a long night **A fun long night!** Fuck me please don't least this night be a disaster_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful Eddie you might jinx yourself and then a certain symbiote will come out >:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided make this a three parter enjoy :)

" Are we getting more pizza?"

" No Morgan we're stalking, Peter."

" Cool!"

" Not stalking following! Jesus that kid moves fast in the air."

" Hey Eddie-"

" You're probably wondering how I know Peter's identity?"

" Um no, he tells pragmatically everyone....close to him anyway. I want to know what dirt he has on you?"

Eddie slammed on the brakes earning a yelp from the kids. _Thank god for seatbelts._ " What are you getting at kid?" Harley arched his eyebrow folding his arms. Morgan did the same and even pouted. " I'm saying is that dad did background check on you and you turned up clean. You're hiding something even **he** doesn't know about. So what did Peter see from you?" **_This one is a troublesome, Eddie. LET'S EAT HIM!_** Before Eddie could object two large vans drove by fire shoots followed multiple police cars trailing behind. " Oh Jesus-Everyone okay!?" Harley and Morgan nodding holding each other tightly. _**Eddie up there!**_ Eddie stuck his head out car window seeing Spider man swing by rapidly. " Fu-I mean hang on kids we gotta go after them!" Pushing the gas peddle the car speed off following the cars but also keeping a distance from the cops. _**EDDIE LOOK OUT!**_ _Huh?_ " MR.BROCK TRUCK!!!" A car came flying at them. Time felt like it was slowing down. Between car face force heading towards him. Harley shielding Morgan, and Morgan screaming. Eddie kinda blacked out for moment.

_**Don't worry I got us!** _

Loud bang was heard followed by an explosion. _Was is it hot all of sudden?_ " M-Mr. Brock? That you Eddie?" Eddie looked seeing Harley and Morgan looking up at him. _When did they get so short? Wait....holy shit don't tell me-_ **" Eddie isn't here at the moment. Call us Venom."** _VENOM WHAT THE FUCK!_ Venom was in control now and it didn't look like the symbiote was gonna give it back any time soon. " Venom? Are you Eddie's imaginary friend?" Morgan asked stepping closer to the large symbiote ignoring Harley's pleas for her to stay back. " **We are very much real and not fake....are you hurt?"** Morgan looked at her arms and legs shaking her head. " I'm fine, my hears are making ringing noises though." _Oh thank god._ " That'll stop Morgan. Okay _Venom_? Where's Eddie?" Harley demanded, Venom smirked as their face split open making the kids gasp. " H-hey kids. I'm okay um V gonna take over for a bit if that's okay." The two nodded still shock. " You ate Eddie?" Morgan asked still awestrucked. 

" N-No he's a parasite-"

" **PARASITE EDDIE!?"**

" Symbiote! I meant symbiote! We're like partners and stop bad guys."

" **We also eat them too!"**

" Oh god..."

" Cool!"

" Morgan that's not cool! Okay maybe but still-"

" Okay enough! We need find your brother and hope he's not hurt or dead! Venom get us in the car."

The three of them looked at the car nearly destroyed. " Oh fuck me. And don't you say that!" Eddie snapped pointing at Morgan. " **We have a better idea!"**

***

" Oh this is bad, really bad." Peter told himself dodging bullets and firing webs at the shooters. They just didn't stop coming nor firing. Cops were down and Peter began feeling overwhelmed. " Okay guys how about we stop shooting and just talk?" Peter asked grabbing one of the shooter's arm before they can shoot him. " Okay maybe not that's cool!" Shoot a web at man he slung he towards 5 other men knocking them over.

" WILL SOMEONE KILL THAT DAMN SPIDER ALREADY!?"

" SPIDER!? WHERE?!?"

Peter grabbed yet another shooter kicking him into concrete wall. His phone buzzed, someone was trying reach him. " Okay timeout guys!" Firing rapid webs most of the shooters were either stuck on the wall, each other, or both. Peter crawled away to the vents and took off his mask.

" H-Hello?"

" Peter it's Harley. Where are you?"

" Oh you know in a vent what's up?"

" We're coming to get you."

" Get me? Harl I'm kinda busy at the moment-"

" **SPider child we come to assit you!"**

" Venom!? What the hell-"

" Oh is this the place. Large building surrounded by swat cars? Okay what floor are you one?"

" Harley was that Venom!? Oh god where's Morgan-"

" SHE'S FINE! WE'RE FINE! NOW WHAT FLOOR STARKER!"

" FLOOR 5 AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

" Okay we're heading up, peace."

" Harley wait-"

Peter shoved his frantically shoved his mask back on and left the vents. Next thing he heard was loud screaming, shooting, _crunching,_ and yelling. Quickly Peter ran out ready to attack only see headless shooters piled in a corner and the remaining army in another scared shit less. " **You are welcome."** Peter saw Venom standing with sharp tooth smile. Harley and Morgan were on his back. Harley looked like he wanted to puke and Morgan wanted see more of the carnage. _Dad's not gonna like this._ His phone buzzed again and it was a message from Tony. They'll be back earlier than usual. 30 minutes top.

" Oh shit! WE GOTTA GO BACK HOME NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the Starker line is no way referring to the ship. Just something I think Harley would get kick at since Peter now has Parker and Stark as his last name. Same thing for Harley with it being Keener-Stark :D  
> One more chapter


End file.
